


Of Vampire and Crows

by madasabloodyhatter



Series: Pruaus Oneshots [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampires, Wings, crow demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time our two favorite boys have been turned into supernatural creatures. What will they do with their new found powers? well first things first,  Roderich has to quench his new found thirst and Gilbert seems like the perfect person for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Vampire and Crows

Austria brought up a hand to touch is new fangs; they were sharp to the touch. He smirked for a moment before his throat started burning. Thirsty….he was thirsty. He needed blood…..but from whom?

Prussia was wandering through the hallways humming bars from random songs wondering where the heck Austria was. "Hey Specs you here?" He called after a moment being rather lazy and not wanting to scour the house.

Austria smirked, "well this is the perfect opportunity." he muttered to himself before saying aloud, "I am in the music room Gilbert."

Trotting over to the music room, Prussia kept humming until he got there. He poked his head into the familiar room and upon spotting Austria walked in and did a semi wave. "What're you doing in here?" He asked noting that it seemed to be an odd time of the day for Austria to be in here. "Tuning the piano again?"

"Well I was but I had to stop, for you see, I suddenly have such a powerful thirst that I could not continue playing." he said, running his fingers over the top of the piano, "my throat really hurts now. Can you help me?" he asked, looking at his husband.

Prussia tilted his head and looked at Austria curiously. "Erm…sure? What do you want?" He asked taking a small step forward. It wasn't so much that he was thick, he just hadn't ever exactly believed in vampires whatsoever.

"Come a little closer, out of the light." he beckoned the other over with his finger.

Well that sounded sketchy, but frankly Prussia wasn't paying much attention to that and merely walked over to stand in front of Austria. "You feeling alright Specs?"

Austria smirked, his fangs hidden for the moment; honestly it was funny how well people trusted him. "I'm fine, just a little thirsty." he said, glancing at Prussia's neck before looking back into Prussia's blood red eyes...blood...

Prussia swallowed as he started to catch on to what he was hearing, but made no attempt to move. He just stared back at Austria and shifted a bit on the spot. The amount of trust he had in Austria was staggering. If the noble really was what he was starting to think he was, then he would let the other do what he wanted.

Austria sighed, "You're going to make this difficult aren't you? Fine then." Austria moved forward out of the shadows of the music room and smiled at his husband, fangs catching in the light.

There was just a very lengthy pause as Prussia stared at Austria's fangs and tilted his head curiously. Then rather suddenly he just walked up close to look down at him. "So you're a vampire then?" He asked very matter of factly.

Austria rolled his eyes, "no I'm an alien. Of course I'm a vampire."

"You never know, you could've been a blood sucking body snatcher for all I knew" He says before revealing a large black wing and extending it to the side as it had started to feel cramped.

Austria was going to scold Prussia for the stupid comment but was distracted by the wing, "I see the anons got to you as well...can I touch it?" he asked, his hand extended out.

Prussia blinked before letting the other wing out as well. "Erm sure just…my shoes are getting uncomfortable hang on" he says before kicking off his shoes revealing some very bird-like black clawed feet that he'd stuffed into his boots. He re-adjusted his wing extending toward Austria so he could reach it better. "There you go."

Austria gently touched the wing, looking at Prussia in awe, "it's so soft."

"Mmm" Prussia hummed in affirmation stretching one of his now clawed feet, loosening it up. He moved his wing a little as though testing the joint. As Austria's hand was only on the feathers, he could barely feel it, though it was very interesting having two extra appendages coming from his back.

Austria moved closer and combed his fingers through the feathers, "have you tried flying yet?" he asked.

"I got a little off the ground earlier, but I haven't gone gliding or anything. I'm still getting used to them" Prussia explained shrugging a shoulder.

"hmmm." he moved his hands and rubbed the joints of the wing.

Prussia's eyes fluttered shut and he twitched the wing a little at the feeling. The nerves along the joints were giving back much clearer feedback than any normal part of him. He supposed birds did have to be pretty aware of their wings though.

He smirked at the reaction and leaned forward to kiss Prussia on the cheek, "you are adorable."

He rolled his eyes, and scraped his clawed feet against the floor slightly. "Whatever you say Mr. Dracula."

"Don't call me that." though that did remind him why he called Prussia into the music room in the first place. He placed his hand on Prussia's neck and licked his lips, "Gil…"

Noting the change in tone and the hand on his neck Prussia snapped open his eyes looked back at Austria quickly. Though he himself was not nervous, his instincts coming from the odd bird like nature he'd been suddenly blessed with were telling him to flee. The feathers on his wings spread as though in preparation, but he forced himself to keep still. "Ah…Yeah Specs?" He asked claws placed firmly against the floor.

He looked at Prussia with half lidded eyes, "I am thirsty." he said, eyeing Prussia's throat.

"…Right" Prussia said not really able to come up with a proper response to that. He forced his feathers back down into their normal positions and scratched the floor almost nervously. "Well, I mean, if you want to….I guess you can…"

"it won't hurt much, I promise liebe." he moved closer, "just a little bit of blood." he look up into Prussia's eyes, "are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, it's alright, s'long as you don't start throwing cheesy vampire pick-up lines at me" Prussia joked managing to relax and shove his instincts aside for the moment, rustling his wings when Austria got closer.

Austria chuckled, "so I can't say that I vant to suck your blood." he joked in a fake Transylvanian accent.

"Pfft, that always sounds silly" Prussia said tilting his head to the side a little. His clawed feet curled again as he managed to relax them as well, body no longer prepared to fly off or dart away.

"Ja it does. Just relax liebe, it will be over soon." with that said, Austria's fangs brushed against Prussia's neck before biting down and breaking the skin. He moaned as the blood welled in his mouth.

A short sharp breath escaped Prussia's nose and he shut an eye. His initial instinct was to pull away, but as he forced himself to stay still, his wings drooped to brush against the floor. It actually wasn't so painful; perhaps Austria's fangs were just that sharp. He could feel the fangs inside his throat, which felt very strange and he twitched his feet scratching the floor. After another moment he'd shut his eyes utterly relaxed, barely paying attention to the fact he'd started to become a little light headed.

Austria tangled his fingers in Prussia's hair as he drank the wonderful liquid. After a few more moment he pulled back, licking the wound closed. He moaned softly as he licked the blood off his lips, "yum~" he purred. he looked at Prussia and noticed the other looked a little pale, "Gilbert are you okay?" he asked, hoping he did not take too much, he was still learning how much blood he could drink from one person.

Prussia opened an eye to look at Austria, wings perking up again and claws stretched out. "Hm? Yeah I'm fine Specs, why wouldn't I be? I've lost more blood than that on the battlefield without collapsing; it's not too hard for me to take it. Besides I was always told by Doctors that my blood cells multiply a lot more rapidly than human's along with my injuries healing faster….comes with being a nation representative I guess" He monologue shrugging a shoulder. He felt a tad light-headed, but it was nowhere near collapsing level.

"Alright...as long as you're sure." he said, watching the other carefully, "Danke by the way, I appreciate it."

"It was no problem Specs really" Prussia said moving around his wings again still trying to get used to them. "The only problem here is my feet" He added looking down at his black clawed feet noticing they'd dug a few scratches into the floor.

Austria looked down and sighed when he saw the floor, "I will have to get it fixed when this is all over but besides that I am not sure what to do about your feet."

"Ah well, they're interesting though…" Prussia said absentmindedly accidentally brushing the edge of his wing against Austria's face.

Austria gently moved the wing out of his face, "watch it Gil."

"I'm still getting used to moving them around….it's like developing motor skills all over again" Prussia said flapping them once and creating a small breeze.

He chuckled, "just be careful with them alright?"

"Sure Specs, I'll try not to knock them into things" He responded wrapping a wing around Austria's shoulders.

He smiled as he leaned into Prussia, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

Prussia looked down at the arms around his waist for a moment before bringing his other wing around them both sheltering them in shadow. "You don't like light too much right?"

He shook his head, "nein it hurts my eyes somewhat."

"Makes sense, they're probably more sensitive now" He said before bringing his other wing up further to press against the first wing making it a good deal darker. He wrapped his own arm around Austria holding him close.

Austria sighed in relief, "you have no idea." he nuzzled Prussia's neck, not hungry just affectionately.

"Want to go someplace darker then?" Prussia said chuckling a little at the action.

Austria smiled and nodded. Keeping his wings carefully positioned above them so as to not let in too much light, Prussia quickly swept Austria up bridal style. He carried him out of the music room and up the stairs, clawed feet making excellent use as balancing tools.

Austria smiled as he wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck, leaning his head against the albino's chest.

Prussia eventually got to the bedroom knowing it'd be easy to shut the curtains and make the room pretty dark. He managed to shut the light off in the room with one of his feet, still surprisingly able to keep balance on one leg. Setting Austria down gently, he kept a wing extended to block out light from the window until he made his way over the close the drapes, dimming the light in the room significantly.

Austria smiled up at Prussia from the bed and patted the spot next to him, "come lay with me." he said.

There was a pause as Prussia checked the drapes to make sure no light was getting through before walking over to the bed. He sat on it, keeping his feet over the side. "Well…Heh I'd lay down, but I think my feet might puncture a hole or two in the mattress" he mused looking down at the particularly sharp looking claws.

Austria chuckled and moved closer to Prussia, wrapping his arms around Prussia's waist, mindful of the other's wings, "forget the mattress we can always get a new one."

Prussia glanced at Austria curiously before shifting back a bit and pulling his feet up, which did indeed leave a few small holes where they rested. He then wrapped a wing around the aristocratic vampire, rubbing the feathers against him gently.

Austria smiled at the feeling and snuggled closer to Prussia. After drinking his blood, Austria felt very happy and content. He was beginning to enjoy this vampire thing.

Though the claws were awkward, Prussia supposed he didn't mind having wings too much. They were turning out to be handy little things. Well, perhaps little was the wrong word to use; they were massive in comparison to actual birds. He wondered distantly what his wingspan was when he reached back behind him to scratch where the wings were joined near his shoulder blades. He was however having actual difficulty reaching around the joint as his wings were in the way and he let out a small noise of discontent.

Austria, noticing Prussia's problem reached behind him and scratched the spot for him, "better?" he asked.

Prussia closed his eyes and nodded letting out an almost lazy hum as his wings drooped to almost lie against the bed. That felt really nice, he supposed the discomfort was probably his back getting used to having the newer bones coming out of it. The joint itself was also enjoying the attention and he let out an odd low caw when Austria's fingers got closer to it.

Austria continued on, chuckling at the noises Prussia was making, "higher? Lower? Left? Right?" he asked, referring to where Prussia wanted him to scratch.

"Just uh…up underneath the joint if you would?" Prussia said faintly hopeful and opening an eye.

Austria nodded and did as told, scratching under the joint, "like this?"

A small series of low rough sounding chirps escaped him and he slumped forward a bit. He was a little embarrassed at the noises; fully realizing crows didn't exactly have a pretty call. Either way, the joint of his wing felt immensely good when scratched and he rolled his head from side to side.

Austria watched in fascination at Prussia as he continued scratching. The other looked somewhat adorable like that, "feels good?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Prussia glanced at Austria and flushed managing to still the small noises coming from his throat. "Yeah" he said blinking after a short pause. The feathers on his wings were ruffled at the attention on his joint, and he couldn't help lapsing back into a low caw.

Austria chuckled, this was too much fun. He thought as he started scratching a bit faster, watching Prussia basically fall apart under him.

The noises that came from Prussia's throat were almost entirely bird like, being a long series of low clicks as he took a deep breath in. His eyes shut again and both of his wings noticeably twitched. He was pretty much putty underneath Austria's hand at the moment and he leaned back into it slightly.The noises Prussia was making were, for some reason, turning Austria on. Well it seemed that being a vampire didn't kill everything. He couldn't help it, the way Prussia looked under him flushed and panting, awoke something in him. He leaned over and claimed Prussia's lips with his own.

Prussia let out a small surprised hum before kissing Austria back with some force, while snaking an arm around the other's waist. Austria moved so he was on top of Prussia and deepened the kiss. Running his hands up Austria's thighs until he stopped them on his hips and rubbed them. Prussia leaned up to meet the kiss with equal intensity. His wings perked up as his heart picked up speed, and he punctured the mattress again with one of his claws.

Austria moaned softly into Prussia's mouth as he kissed him fiercely, running his clawed fingers through Prussia's hair before stopping at the back of his neck. He bit Prussia's lip, asking for entrance.

Prussia parted his lips, but pressed forward to slip his tongue into Austria's mouth first. A small burst of aggression had him bracing a wing against the bed, and he ran his other hand up the back of the other's shirt.

Austria wrapped his tongue around Prussia's as he fought for dominance in the kiss.

Something snapped in him and Prussia flipped Austria pinning him to the bed and breathing heavily, letting out a small raspy caw. "Someone's feisty today~"

Austria smirked, his sharp fangs showing, and shrugged, "what can I say?"

Prussia merely gave a cocky grin and leaned down to kiss Austria again, this time teasing his mouth open. His lip got cut a bit on one of Austria's fangs, and somehow the taste of his own blood only incensed him causing him to press forward and end up clacking a tooth against one of Austria's own. His pupils dilated and his wings spread and flapped once.

Austria sucked on Prussia's lip and moaned, his eyes opening wide and turning a bright scarlet. He pulled Prussia closer and pressed his growing erection against Prussia's.

Finally breaking the kiss, Prussia pulled back and licked his lower lip, a drop of blood escaping and falling onto Austria's own. He didn't waste a second in attacking Austria's neck with soft bites and harsh sucks, reaching his other hand down to start unbuttoning Austria's shirt.

Austria licked the blood off his lip before throwing his head back and moaning out loud as Prussia attacked his neck, "Gil~"

The moan triggered an involuntary twitch in one of Prussia's feet, causing it to make quite a gash in the mattress a few feathers flying up. He began nipping a line down Austria's collarbone, having fully unbuttoned the shirt at this point. Austria ripped the sheets with is claws as he moaned and panted underneath Prussia.

Prussia kissed and sucked a line down to Austria's lower stomach before pulling back, retracting his wings suddenly, and pulling his shirt off. When his wings re-emerged they were mildly ruffled, but he couldn't care less and leaned down to kiss just above the edge of the noble's pants.

Austria whimpered and bucked his hips up, "stop teasing me Gil." he said.

"Fine, fine Princess" Prussia answered unbuttoning Austria's pants and pulling them along with his underwear down. With Austria's slight throbbing dick now revealed, Prussia lazily pressed a finger to the top of it before giving it a single stroke. His other clawed foot was scratching the bed behind him, but at this point he didn't quite care.

Austria gasped at the feeling, his eyes shut in pleasure and his head thrown back, "Gil~"

Prussia let out a small hum in response before pulling what appeared to be a brand new container of lube from his pocket and squeezing some onto his fingers. He kept one hand stroking Austria's erection while he slowly dragged the slicker fingers down to press a little at his entrance.

Austria shut his eyes tight and moved his hips down, trying to get the finger inside of him. He hated when Prussia teased him like this.

After a moment of just pressing at the spot, Prussia slipped the first finger inside, leaning over Austria with his wings flapping in order to see the faces the aristocratic vampire made. Austria's face was scrunched up with pleasure and he let out a low moan as the feeling of the invading finger.

Prussia pressed in a second finger and began stretching and thrusting them deeper into the Austrian. After a third finger was added he let out a slightly noisy caw upon feeling how tight the other was.

Austria arched his back and groaned, "e-enough." he panted, "I'm ready. Put it in me already Gil. Please." he begged.

Relenting, Prussia removed his fingers and moving quickly, removed his own pants and boxers. He lined up, gripping onto Austria's thighs, before slowly pushing inside.

"Ah~" He dug his claws into the bed, ripping it more.

There was a moment where Prussia held still before pulling back and pushing back in once. The feeling causing his claws to send a few more mattress feathers flying. He then began to thrust, slowly at first, but picking up the pace as he wanted more friction.

Austria moans became louder and louder as he pushed his hips back against Prussia's thrusts. Rolling his hips, Prussia kept aiming for the same spot. He leaned down to kiss Austria heavily, cut lip still bleeding a bit. Austria leaned up and sucked on Prussia's bleeding lip, moaning as the blood filled his mouth. A low grunt escaped him at the feeling, but Prussia didn't pull back. He just kept thrusting, getting deeper with each push.

"Ahh!" Austria felt like a coil in his body was tightening as he clawed at Prussia's back. he was so close.

Prussia let out an odd sort of caw at the feeling of the claws in his back but he hardly felt it, mind in a slight haze. He leaned down to leave more small marks on Austria's neck, his thrusts almost perfectly fluid at this point.

Austria called out garbled versions of Prussia's name as he grew closer and closer to the edge, "Gil~ more Gil! So close! Oh god-so close!" he moaned.

"Gott Roddy" Prussia moaned, the sounds coming from Austria only serving to push him closer as well. He began to thrust as hard as he could, breathing heavily, and claws pressed ferociously into the bed to brace himself. His wings flapped rapidly with the effort.

Austria screamed as he reached his climax, his release hitting both of their stomachs. Prussia's wings extended and he let out a low moan as he finally came as well. He stilled for a moment before pulling back and flopping on the bed breathing heavily, barely paying attention to the fact that one of the scratches on his back was bleeding a little. He merely lazily let his wing flop down to drape over the edge of the bed.

Austria stared up at the ceiling as he panted and tried to catch his breath, "wow…"he mumbled.

A feather landed on his nose and Prussia blew it off. After a few more deep breaths he nodded "Yeah…" he sat up and yanked his claws from where they were embedded in the mattress. A small trickle of blood ran down his back from the one open scratch and he twitched a little before trying to look at his back fruitlessly.

Austria bit his lip and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about your back."

"Nah its fine…it isn't bleeding too badly though right?" Prussia asked glancing back at Austria over his shoulder.

He quickly checks over Prussia's back before shaking his head, "no, not too bad."

"Good" he flumped backwards, wings spread out again. "I'd say the mattress is officially destroyed now" he added with a grin.

Austria looked around, assessing the damage, "ja we will have to get a new one."

"It was worth it, especially with how reactive you got once I cut my lip" Prussia said glancing at Austria with a small smirk.

Austria flushed, "I couldn't help myself."

"It was nice" Prussia said sitting up again and scooting over next to Austria. Wrapping a wing around the Austrian's shoulders he hummed softly.

Austria snuggled close to Prussia, laying his head on Prussia's chest, "Ja it was." he sighed contently.

Prussia lay back, pulling Austria with him and more firmly enveloping the vampire in his wing. He brought his other wing over them both, and the very dim light in the room was pretty much blocked out entirely. "Think I might miss these wings later" he mumbled putting an arm around Austria as well.

"Well I won't miss my fangs or my blood cravings." he yawned.

"Of course" he responded lowly before nuzzling the top of Austria's head and closing his eyes. There was nothing better than just being able to cuddle his pompous fussy little "bride", it always relaxed him and eased his mind from thought of the outside world.

Austria smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Prussia. His eyes closed as he relaxed, listening to Prussia's heartbeat.

"Ich liebe dich" Prussia mumbled after a moment bringing his other arm around to stroke Austria's hair gently.

"Ich liebe dich as well Gilbert." he said, his voice slightly muffled.

He looked at Austria for a moment, the noble's weight almost pleasant against his wing before resting his head and finally drifting off. With Austria falling asleep soon after.


End file.
